


View

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [19]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: 3 sentance fill for the prompt: Star Trek: TNG, Q/Jean-Luc Picard, starlight





	

**Author's Note:**

> 3 sentance fill for the prompt: [Star Trek: TNG, Q/Jean-Luc Picard, starlight](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/732901.html?thread=96840165#t96840165)

"It's really quite something, even to a man accustomed to the view of starlight - not that that's real starlight, through a plasticine or plastic or whatever you call it now, but this, this is a thing of wonder, isn't it?"

Jean-Luc's feet twitched nervously. 

Not surprising, considering they were presently hanging in space.


End file.
